


I'll Make You Understand

by TheFaclessOne



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Obession, Yandere, Yelling, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: Peter watched as the love of his life played with her food. She had found a meatball, taken a particular interest too it and was just rolling it around her plate. For five whole minutes, she pushed the meatball around with her fork, not once taking a bite of her spaghetti. Just like with breakfast and lunch, she wouldn’t eat her food. Just fiddle around with it until she asked to be excused.





	I'll Make You Understand

“You’re not eating.”

Peter watched as the love of his life played with her food. She had found a meatball, taken a particular interest too it and was just rolling it around her plate. For five whole minutes, she pushed the meatball around with her fork, not once taking a bite of her spaghetti. Just like with breakfast and lunch, she wouldn’t eat her food. Just fiddle around with it until she asked to be excused.

Peter thought he had been imagining it. Three days of her not eating were hard to ignore though. It had started off slow. She would eat less and less until she just stopped eating all together. Then, she would excuse herself and go to their bedroom. She’d just lie there. His sweet, beautiful girl was no longer herself and Peter was very worried.

“Can I be excused?” She asked.

“Darling, you haven’t eaten a single piece of your food,” Peter chided. “You need to eat something, keep your strength up.”

“I’m not hungry,” She replied. “You make me lose my appetite.”

That caused him to flinch. It wasn’t the meanest thing she had said but it still stung. Even though her words were dripping with malice, there was no anger in her eyes. The familiar fire of passion was gone. Peter’s sweetheart was losing her luster.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“What do you think is wrong?” She returned. “Please stop acting like you don’t know what’s going on Peter, you’re the problem. I may be stuck here but I’m not your doll and I’m not going to play along with you. Excuse me.”

  
She got up from the table and marched to the bedroom. Peter followed her.

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Peter reached the bed. “Don’t you understand that? I love you. The world doesn’t deserve you. It’s harsh, it’s cruel, it’s ugly. It’s everything your not! Please, honey at least look at me.”

  
She did look at him but seeing her dead eyes made his heart crumble. Where was the cheerful, bubbly girl he had fallen in love with? What had happened? Why was she being so difficult? Couldn’t she understand?  
“You love me, right?” Peter’s voice was dripping with desperation.

“Yeah, sure,” She replied, looking away. “Can I go to sleep?”

No, no, no, no.

“LOOK AT ME!” He shouted, causing her to turn to him. “You HAVE to love me. I’ve done so much for you, I adore you, you’re my world! Please, don’t do this to me! What have I done wrong? Baby, I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

“That’s a lie,” She finally managed to push him away. “You know I’m not happy Peter. Quit lying to yourself. Right now, I need you to leave me alone.”

Peter went to grab her again but she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Peter ran to the door, knocking on the door. He was being punished, that was much was obvious. He just didn’t understand why she was so upset with him. Peter had been protecting her, taking care of her. Why would she be angry with him?

“Y/N, let me in!” He demanded. “Let’s talk, please! I love you, I’ll do anything for you! Just let me in! Y/N? Y/N, Open the door! I know you can hear me! Open this door now! OPEN THE DOOR!”

Peter growled as he rammed the door. The hinges broke, revealing Y/N sitting on the toilet. She said nothing as he marched towards her and held her face in his hands.

“Look at what you made me do! The bathroom door is ruined! Why did you run away? Y/N, please talk to me. I need to understand why you’re so upset with me.”

“Figure it out on your own,” she said. “I’m going to bed.”

  
As she stood up, Peter grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes. They were still so lifeless. No fight, no anger, nothing. He was starting to miss her outbursts. At that moment, Peter would have done anything for her to just smack him or something. She didn’t nothing, just stared at him. There wasn’t a single bit of resistance from her. Peter felt hopeless. Sighing, he let go of her. She pushed past him, back into the bedroom.

“I’m going to make you understand,” He called after her. “Y/N, everything I’ve done I’ve done out of love.”

“Goodnight Peter.” She said.

Peter sighed as Y/N lied down onto the bed, her back to him. One of these days, she would understand why Peter made her quit her job. Soon, she would realize it was better if there were bars on the window. Right now, she couldn’t understand why she could one see her family and friends on the weekends. Setting up cameras, bugging her phone and following her around, all of these things were to keep her safe. It was only a matter of time until she understood that Peter loved her and was trying to keep her safe.

 


End file.
